


Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Logince Parents, M/M, Past Abuse, merry crisis!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Remy’s first Christmas with his adopted dad Roman and Logan!A Secret Santa gift to my friend Remington!
Relationships: Logince
Series: Storymas 2019! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time

Remy woke up to the sound of his parents making noise in the living room. There was the sound of a box dropping followed by a couple of hushed curses. Remy rolled his eyes and let out a quiet chuckle. He had grown used to some of his parents’ antics, this type being one of them. (This was very much not the first time he woke up due them putting up decorations- it happened more than one would think as his Papa was adamant that they celebrate at least one holiday a month.)

This was how Remy had celebrated like 12 holidays prior to Christmas despite the fact that he has lived with them for less than a year. In his brain, which was still waking up, he distantly recalled his Papa telling him that they would start decorating for Christmas the next day. His Dad made a snarky comment stating, “It’s December 1st, you are so late this year Roman.” which his Papa had rolled his eyes but smiled at. Remy let out a chuckle at their interaction. His parents dynamic never failed to make him smile. 

He use to celebrate Christmas with his Mother and Father. And personally he hated the entire month. It was just full of acting like he was happy to other “family” members and using all his energy with family whose love was super conditional. So to him, Merry Christmas was an oxymoron.

He also didn’t used to believe that people could be happy and married a the same time. Even when his birthparents weren’t arguing (which got more and more rare as he got older), his dad constantly made jokes to his friends about how miserable having a wife was, and his mom constantly complained about his father. 

Now that he knows better, his parents are very much in love. And so were his best friend Emile’s moms. And so were his new Aunt and Uncle, though he only met them once, but they seemed very in love and affectionate as well. 

Remy almost felt bad for his parents and their miserable marriage if they weren’t such pieces of garbage. 

Regardless of that, he felt he should get up soon. It was a Saturday, so his parents were okay with him sleeping in (or at least sleeping in as long as he was up before 12:00), but he was starting to feel restless, which was strange.

He got up and went downstairs to see his dads and found they have somehow wrapped themselves in the christmas tree lights. They were bickering quietly and hadn’t noticed that Remy had come in until their child let out a soft chuckle. They turned to look at their son, who of course was taking photos of this on his phone. Roman of course struck a silly pose and Logan just stared at the camera completely deadpan.

After taking a few photos, Remy decided to actually help his dads. 

“Here, let me untangle you two, how’d you get into mess anygay?”

Roman rolled his eyes, but a slight smile was on his face as he got out of the wires.

“We were trying to untangle them so that we could put them around the tree with you when you woke up. Somehow, we got tangled in them.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “What he means is that I was untangling the lights and your papa decided it was a good idea to “tackle-hug” me with kisses.”

Roman mocks offense, “Hey, I didn’t see the lights in your hands. All I saw was my adorable husband~”

Logan blushes slightly, grumbling something while Remy looks on, smiling. He’s glad his parents are loving, he would hate if they were ever anything like his old parents. And sometimes, if he were to be honest, he was scared that that would happen. But then his parents would do things like this, or be soft with each other, or would actually show affection to Remy, and he’s realize that they wouldn't ever hurt Remy, or each other, that way.

Soon they were putting the lights around the tree that had been put up last night, mostly by Remy and Logan. Roman had been setting up stockings by the fireplace while they did this, though the fire wasn’t on, but to be fair, Remy had never seen his parents actually use their fireplace.

Once the lights were on, Roman got out the first box of ornaments. They had two boxes. One was filled with “pretty” ones, like the ones that you’d buy at the store. In the other, there was more sentimental ones, like ornaments that were handmaid, or had photos on them, or were souvenirs or gifts from family members. Remy surprisingly recognized a few of them, this was due only to Remy having made a couple, and having been gifted a couple by his Grandparents before the season started. 

“Logan look at this ornament!” Roman said as he put a sentimental one up on the tree. Logan came over and looked at it, seeing a photo within in it. 

“That one has a photo on our first date, if I am correct.”

Roman nods excitedly, “It does! Remy look at how young your dads look.” He hands the ornaments to Remy. Remy looks over the two photos, in the first one, his dads had taken a selfie in front of a restaurant, his Papa leaning his head on his Dad’s shoulders. Both had a blush on their face but Roman had a huge grin while Logan just had a small smile, though Remy recognizes it that that smile was a lot for Logan.

Remy smiles at it. “Those photos are cute!”

The family continued to go through the ornaments, Roman telling a story with nearly everyone while Logan would give more insight or information. Remy laughed along with the stories, a comfortable feeling went over the three, one of nostalgia, and family, and love.

Soon the three were done had set the ornaments up and the three went to go get lunch out and get some shopping done. The three of them spending the day together, joking and enjoying time as a family. 

By the time they got home, it was dark outside. While Logan heated up some leftovers for dinner, Roman and Remy turned on all the lights for the Christmas decorations they had set up prior. 

About 15 minutes later, Remy was sitting on the couch eating leftover chili while his dads cuddled on the loveseat adjacent to the couch, Polar Express was playing on the TV, a movie his dad  _ insisted  _ they watch as soon as Remy said he hadn’t seen it. 

A content feeling Remy had never thought possible filled him. He smiled at the family he had and for the first time in a while, his Christmas was Merry.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I’m really proud of this one!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!!!


End file.
